


【陆林】抄送第一百四十二章：详解陆必行的无期徒刑

by zljia0216



Category: Original Work, 残次品, 陆林 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zljia0216/pseuds/zljia0216





	【陆林】抄送第一百四十二章：详解陆必行的无期徒刑

* 《残次品》第一百四十二章拉灯后

 

“我会自己把你留住。”

“我不想再给你机会了，我要判你无期徒刑。”[1]

陆必行的无期徒刑，是啖肉饮血那一路数的。这只刚刚乖巧小心的野兽，两手剥开林静恒的衣服就像在挖凿一条暗河，芯片加持之下的力气让他的将军有些猝不及防，毫无防备便被掀倒按住。

林静恒感觉身上压了一座山河。

黑暗中的听觉比平时要灵敏得多，他听到陆必行沉重地吞咽了两大口空气，接着扑下来咬住他的肩头，利齿触碰到他皮肤的霎那，又停住了，呼吸的热气轻轻荡开来，绵绵密密，小心翼翼。

林静恒微不可闻地叹息一声，抬起手，极其轻柔地覆上这只野兽的后脑，堪堪触碰到他的头发。他的发质本是偏软，如今因为凌乱，摸起来有些粗糙。

“你咬吧，怎样都可以。”

话音悄然，陆必行听了，赌气似的，原本只是含着他肩头的牙齿，竟真的咬了下去。这一口没有留情，一股劲儿像是朝骨头里扎去。

皮肉之苦对林静恒来说当然算不得什么，可陆必行这一口，真仿佛是凿开了一条深深的缝，然后，他将他背上背负的山河，能注入的注入，能镶嵌的镶嵌……他把自己的血泪和赤心，整个塞了进去，似乎他留下他的方式，就是让他从此完全带上自己。

要么他吞了他，要么相反。

这一咬之后，便像是打下了牢固的印记，陆必行稍稍松口，林静恒被他高高拎起的心也跟着预备放下，正想好好抱住他，正常地展开一下应有的情节，不料陆必行对他的每一丝动作都敏感入微，他还没有动手，就被扣住五指。

“你不要动，我来。”

陆必行粗声粗气，另一只手却探到他脸上，带着薄薄凉意的食指和中指，自他脸庞逡巡而下，一点一点缓慢行走，摸到他的脖子、喉结，又游向他的肩，小拇指探路似的碰了一下自己刚才的杰作，吃痛的人还没有做声，他就“嘶”地吸了一口气，收回手，眼睛发红。

“疼吗？”

此时的标准答案当然是“不疼”，但林静恒从来不讲标准答案，他从这声又歉意且愧疚的发问里，捡起了一丝恶趣味，说：“疼，叫一声哥哥来听听。”

陆必行过了刚才那一股膨胀而绝望的情绪，心软得跟烂泥一样，理亏随即来得毫无骨气和原则，林静恒这么搅合一下，他便什么都听，手指跳过那个咬伤，仍往下抚摸，脑袋钻进林静恒颈窝，软软的头发蹭在他下巴上，低声但不含糊地喊了一声：“哥……”

林静恒想过他会松这个口，但也只能想象他油嘴滑舌讨自己开心的样子——若是以前的他，他是会的，一句“哥哥”换他开心，对陆必行来说几乎没有什么代价可言；但他没想到，陆必行喊得这样顺从，这样诚心，好像稍有一点敷衍，他就会不遂意似的。

林静恒心里狠狠一疼，他被陆必行扣住的五指猛一翻，同时抬腿顶开陆必行，手肘往床上一抵，两人就换了位置。

他一言不发，低下头，深深地含住陆必行的嘴唇，将陆必行方才那一咬注入他骨髓中的一切，都在唇舌交缠中，尽数厮磨、嚼碎，然后彼此吞咽。

他们很久不这样了，这个吻没有太多情欲，但带着浓烈的情绪，彼此未能说开的惧和怕、不曾开封的隐忍和保留，都仿佛要通过这个吻交换表达。

陆必行想要说的太多，他很快被亲得七荤八素、神志不清，双手不停地握住林静恒的手臂，又松开，握住，再松开，自己也不知道摸到了哪里，使了多大力气……直到林静恒帖着他的小腹压下来，滚烫的热意隔着布料灼烧他的皮肤，他才一个激灵，回过神来，想起自己开房的初衷。

随即，人类基因中永远无法磨灭的动物性，裹挟着潮水般地强烈欲望涌进他的大脑，漫延全身每一根神经。

他和林静恒分开纠缠不休的唇舌，深喘一口气，挣扎起来，一面哆哆嗦嗦地脱了自己的衣服，一面盯着林静恒，眼睛一眨不眨，深怕视线一错，眼前皆如幻境消散。

林静恒却只是俯过身，对他的耳垂亲了亲，便扯掉他的衣物，将他紧紧拥住，皮肤帖得像要把缝隙填平、把分离的可能性抹除。两个人，四条腿，磨磨蹭蹭了一会儿便盘踞交叠，缠在一起，彼此高翘挺立的器官无可避免地摩擦碰撞。

这样的亲密只能维持片刻的坐姿，很快他们便抱着跌进了大床里，四条手臂都用于拥抱和确认对方的存在，得不到有效慰藉的下身，便仅靠碰撞和夹紧来获取几分纾解；陆必行心里还有话要说，却全都压在喉咙里，吐不出清晰的字句，只能去亲吻所能触及的林静恒的所有皮肤。

语言交谈在这个房间里消失，只有过命的交流在惊天动地地进行，唇舌间的水声与深浅断续起伏的呼吸在黑暗里格外惊心动魄，也格外揪心扯肺，叫人每个细胞都要喊疼，疼得受不了，疼得必须获得彻底的索取与交换。

陆必行稍稍松开纠缠的下身，以便跪起来，他仿佛知道身下的人是谁，又不太知道，芯片在他身上呆了十几年，本来已经完全可控，如今却像失控一般，使他他近乎粗暴地握着林静恒的腰，手掌一路滑到大腿，然后力气惊人地将他拖向自己，肿胀的性器就这样碾磨起他后面的穴口，磨得自己清液渗出，便往里挤。

这是一个他们过去还来不及实践的姿势，好不好用不知道，但现在这样，陆必行一点也不轻松，但比起浑身细胞都呐喊的疼，要好受许多。

对于他的粗暴无礼，林静恒没有反抗的意思，只是，从腰身到臀部都腾空的感觉实在需要适应，他尽力去感受了一下这份新鲜体验。片刻后，他就接纳了这个体位，任陆必行胡闹。

情热一阵一阵散入空气里，他们都因欲望和情绪而异常激动，陆必行竟没有磨太久就被吞进去大半。他辛苦地叹了一声，闭上眼睛，又睁开，稍稍挺身，尽可能将自己推入，然后，听到林静恒闷哼了一声，包裹他的温热似乎一下子柔软湿润起来……他顿了顿，捞着林静恒腰肢的手松开，俯身伸过去摸了摸他的眼角，碰到一片燥热，仿佛确定了对方没疼哭，心里才放松些，身体一下一下挺动起来。

他一次一次进出，力气不重，速度不快，像是在确认林静恒的每一点，是否仍然是他渴望和熟悉的模样……手上也磨磨唧唧，握着林静恒那根随着他的挺动而弹跳的器官，用指尖反复描摹，撩得他的将军几乎要发火，不得不亲自握着他的手撸动起来，节奏与他进出的律动相当，快感一波波绵延上脑。

漫长的确认不知道在什么时候结束或者迷糊了，一旦找回亲密的状态，他们便彻底堕入交合的欲望和疯狂里，把熟练的、不熟的姿势，都拿来“交流”了一遍，什么重的山都被拆成了碎石，什么远的河都被注入彼此体内，什么混沌黑暗的夜，都被劈开了足可大摇大摆穿行而过的路……

没有什么过不去的。

没有哪一分钟不能算作是开始。

启明星一刻不停地自转，第八太阳的光远道而来，扫过清晨的城市、扫过宁静的广场，很快铺满了地面。[2]

Fin.

[1][2]皆引自原文。


End file.
